Sweetest Coma Again
by Shirenai
Summary: Il voulait juste sentir ce doux coma. Encore une fois. Préquelle à Pandemonium Project, à lire après le prologue.


Titre : Sweetest Coma Again

Auteur : Shirenai

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de D.Gray-Man sont à Katsura Hoshino, ma façon d'analyser les personnages doit être la seule chose qui m'appartient.

Situation : Préquelle à _Pandemonium Project_ ou appendice, si on veut. Par rapport au canon, je dirais quelques temps après les derniers scantrads sortis.

Note : Fic inspirée du titre d'une chanson originellement de Luna Sea, reprise par Abingdon Boys School.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Sweetest Coma Again_

« Lavi, je suis fatigué… »

A cet instant, Allen ignorait encore l'impact que ses mots allaient avoir sur son coéquipier. Il ne se doutait certainement pas en tout cas que le futur Bookman lui mettrait un coup de poing bien senti en plein milieu de la joue. C'est cependant ce qui arriva. Les phalanges proéminentes firent une rencontre peu agréable avec son visage et sa tête décolla. Ce geste rageur et à première vue totalement injustifié le laissa dans un état de choc avancé. Et avec une bonne douleur dans la mâchoire. L'adolescent se massa précautionneusement à l'endroit du coup et jeta à son vis-à-vis une œillade assassine, chose qui s'avéra d'ailleurs être un fiasco total et avoir autant de crédibilité que Kanda déguisé en clown. En colère, il s'adressa à son aîné d'un ton agressif :

« On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris ?

- Tu as dit être fatigué, rétorqua-t-il nonchalamment comme s'il s'était agi d'une évidence.

- Et ça mérite un coup de poing, peut-être ?

- Venant de toi, oui.

- Ah oui ? Et en quel honneur ?

- Tu n'as pas le droit d'être fatigué, Allen. Aucun de nous n'a ce droit, et toi encore moins que les autres. Tu as pourtant pour credo de ne jamais t'arrêter d'avancer, non ? Alors si tu n'as plus la force de le faire en marchant, rampe. Mais tu n'as pas le droit d'être fatigué. »

Le plus jeune Exorciste médita un moment sur les paroles de son compagnon. Ça n'était pas trop son genre, ces remontrances à saveur amère. Il y avait autre chose.

« Lavi… quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Hein ?

- Tu n'es pas du genre à sermonner comme ça, je me dis qu'il doit y avoir un autre facteur que ta colère, je me trompe ?

- Non en effet, il y a autre chose. »

Il ajouta de lui-même, après une grande inspiration :

« De nous tous, tu es celui qui porte le plus. Tu portes les autres, tu portes ton passé, tes blessures, et tu continues de sourire. Pour que tu ailles te plaindre de la fatigue, c'est que ça doit faire un moment que tu ne tiens plus tout ça. Allen, fit-il en plantant son œil dans les pupilles bleu-gris de son cadet, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te reposes pas un peu sur nous ? Tu nous crois incapables de soulager ta peine ? Tu penses pouvoir faire ton chemin seul ? Es-tu égoïste au point d'en oublier qu'il y a des gens qui pensent à toi ? Lenalee, Miranda, Kro-chan, Yuu, moi… On ne représente rien à tes yeux ?! »

Devant de telles paroles, le disciple de Cross resta bouche bée. Il pouvait sentir combien il en coûtait à Lavi de dire toutes ces choses. Il eut un sourire triste avant de s'avancer non sans hésitation vers le futur Bookman. Il se sentait à la fois idiot et tellement heureux… Sans parvenir à trouver des mots adaptés à ce qu'il souhaitait exprimer, il vint poser le menton sur l'épaule droite du jeune homme qui le laissa faire en le regardant. Allen aurait été incapable d'expliquer pourquoi un tel geste mais à cet instant précis, il sentait que c'était la seule chose à faire. Des mots en l'air, des excuses confuses n'auraient pas trouvé de réponse. Néanmoins ceci fit écho car Lavi entoura de ses bras le dos du garçon, achevant de le rapprocher.

L'instant s'étira en moment. Hors de l'espace et du temps, ils s'étreignaient, se souciant uniquement de la présence de l'autre. Le plus âgé des deux posa sa joue gauche sur le haut de la tête de l'adolescent. Quelques mèches vinrent chatouiller son visage tandis qu'il emplissait son nez de leur odeur. Un léger parfum, à la fois vanillé et floral. Une senteur sucrée, douce, enfantine. Allen sentait comme le printemps. Il sentait l'innocence, l'espoir, la fraîcheur de l'herbe encore humide après une averse. Une discrète odeur que Lavi inhalait avec bonheur. Il ferma les yeux et apprécia ce moment. Les mots n'avaient pas de place dans une situation comme celle-ci. Parfois, ils sont superflus. Et c'était ce que chacun ressentait.

Le cou de son aîné était trop proche de son nez. Le cadet des Exorcistes était presque étourdi par l'odeur bien masculine du successeur de Bookman. Une fragrance automnale, chaude, aux accents boisés. Santal, feuilles roussies, cannelle, les derniers rayons d'un soleil rouge embrasant l'horizon, une brise chaude. Un mélange qui rappelait la couleur de ses cheveux. Le disciple de Cross sourit à cette pensée avant de soupirer d'aise. Ce n'était en apparence pas grand-chose mais sentir cette présence amicale et rassurante l'apaisait, lui redonnait confiance. Cela signifiait en quelque sorte que Lavi ne lui en voulait pas de faire son chemin en solitaire. Du moins, même si cela le chagrinait, c'était comme s'il disait à Allen qu'il comprenait et le laisserait plus ou moins faire. Et l'adolescent lui en était reconnaissant. Il ne savait que trop bien qu'il était égoïste et se battait seul, allant parfois jusqu'à se forcer ou se mettre sciemment en danger afin d'éviter aux autres d'être menacés.

Il savait que c'était idiot, risqué, qu'ils étaient tous amis et devaient s'entraider. Seulement depuis la mort de Mana, le garçon était devenu quelque part méfiant. Il était certes très ouvert, souriant et aimable mais il n'en restait pas moins que quand il s'agissait d'enjeux tels que des vies humaines, il préférait se sacrifier. En soi, nul ne pouvait le blâmer pour une telle conduite car, d'une certaine façon, cela demeurait fidèle aux paroles de son père adoptif, par conséquent une façon d'avancer. Avancer à reculons, c'était toujours avancer. Et c'était ce que se disait l'adolescent. Tandis qu'il se blotissait un peu plus dans le cou de son aîné, il se prit à penser que, juste pour une fois, il n'avait pas à chercher à tout comprendre, à donner un sens à chaque chose. Qu'il pouvait aussi se contenter de regarder le temps passer en restant ainsi serré contre Lavi.

Le temps qui passait à une vitesse folle lorsqu'il était sur le champ de bataille semblait ralentir pour presque s'arrêter. Cette façon que le jeune homme avait de le tenir était atemporelle. Elle ne s'inscrivait pas dans le temps et le temps n'avait aucune prise sur elle. Les secondes cessaient de filer, enveloppant les deux garçons dans une bulle à l'abri de leur cours. Allen se laissa aller et ferma les yeux avec délice. Il irradiait du futur Bookman une aura douce et chaleureuse, comme une lumière tamisée, légère mais rassurante. Un sentiment de bien-être se mit à inonder l'adolescent de l'intérieur, laissant dans son corps cette étrange sensation d'engourdissement et d'apaisement indéfinissable. Elle prenait sa source entre ses omoplates, se propageait dans ses épaules jusqu'aux dernières phalanges et descendait le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour aller mourir dans ses reins.

Quand le plus âgé se détacha lentement, le retour au monde réel fut brusque et dur. C'était comme si le garçon passait en un instant d'une journée ensoleillée à un froid polaire. Comme un enfant qui rit avec insouciance et se fige soudainement. Allen leva les yeux vers Lavi. Celui-ci l'observait, le regard empli d'une foule de sentiments mêlés les uns aux autres. Parmi eux, le cadet crut apercevoir de la tristesse, de la gêne, du regret, et le sourire qui ornait son visage une seconde auparavant s'effaça alors qu'apparaissait la crainte d'avoir fait quelque chose qui eût pu blesser son aîné. Cependant, il était loin de se douter que le problème n'était vraiment, vraiment pas là. Si le plus jeune s'était borné à apprécier le geste du Bookman en devenir sans se poser plus de questions, ça n'avait pas été le cas de son ami. Lui au contraire avait passé son temps à peser pour, contre, raisons, absence de raisons, causes, conséquences jusqu'à arriver à une conclusion : ce geste était _trop_. Trop démonstratif, trop tendre, trop plein d'émotions. Simplement de trop.

Ça ne faisait premièrement pas partie de ses habitudes, même s'il aimait à sauter sur Kanda en lui donnant du « Yuu-chaaan », ce n'était pas comparable. Il y avait une différence entre taquiner et enlacer presque trop amicalement. Deuxièmement, de toute façon, la question était vite tranchée : en tant que Bookman Junior, il n'avait simplement pas le _droit_ de faire ce genre de geste. C'était une preuve qu'il avait une émotion, un attachement, et donc un cœur, ce qu'il ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir, justement. Ceci bien évidemment en sachant très bien que pour faire marche arrière et remettre Allen à sa place de simple inconnu ou encore remonter le temps et s'empêcher de le serrer dans ses bras, il repasserait. Il ne pouvait maintenant qu'assumer ce qui s'était passé, quitte à faire une sérieuse entorse à une règle cruciale dans son clan. Qu'importe, se dit-il, un peu plus ou un peu moins, il était trop tard pour commencer à réagir.

Il n'était pas simple de mesurer à quel point le moindre écart de comportement pouvait s'avérer inconvenant. Une parole trop vive, un geste trop spontané… même un regard trop expressif suffisait. Lavi en prenait pleinement conscience maintenant. Et trop tard. A la réflexion, il aurait dû être vigilant dès sa rencontre avec le plus jeune Exorciste. Seulement, il avait été curieux de savoir qui était ce « Destructeur du Temps » dont avait parlé Hevlaska, et ce qu'il avait découvert derrière ce nom était en totale contradiction avec l'appellation. Allen était simplement un gamin jeté trop tôt dans un combat qui avait pris trop d'importance dans sa vie. Il avait fini par devenir sa propre arme et vivre de sa lutte pour le salut des âmes damnées du Comte Millénaire. Etait-il nécessaire de préciser qu'il n'avait que quinze ans ? Quinze ans et malgré tout ce qu'il avait vu, vécu, il restait souriant, innocent ; presque naïf et encore pétri de toutes ses bonnes intentions et grands principes d'enfant.

Tandis qu'il se faisait ces réflexions, il regardait toujours avec attention le visage de son cadet. Il y avait un contraste notable entre la rondeur, la douceur de ses traits aux allures encore enfantines et son regard d'adulte. Un regard qui, bien qu'encore porteur d'espoir, avait perdu son optimisme insensé de môme pour donner cet air mature et réfléchi à l'adolescent. Sous cette apparence d'éternel positiviste, derrière son sourire lumineux, Lavi avait vu un garçon particulièrement vif d'esprit qui, malgré son acharnement à penser que tout le monde pouvait être sauvé, était tout à fait conscient de l'absurdité de sa croyance. Et quelque part, c'était justement ce qui le distinguait. Les autres Exorcistes – surtout Kanda – lui rabâchaient sans cesse qu'il ne pourrait jamais réussir. À jongler entre son amour pour les humains et les akuma, il risquait la mort. Détesté des Hommes, pourchassé par les Noah, il finirait tué, et par conséquent son combat était vain. Malgré cela, il demeurait convaincu que sa façon de se battre était juste et adaptée à son mode de vie.

Si ça avait été réellement évident, le futur Bookman aurait fini par penser que plus il était critiqué, plus Allen se confortait dans sa vision des choses. Cette caractéristique du garçon avait impressionné Lavi de façon notable. C'était, d'un point de vue purement humain, la preuve d'une force de caractère non négligeable, a fortiori pour quelqu'un de si jeune. Dans le même temps, malgré tous ses efforts, le jeune homme ne comprenait pas d'où pouvait venir une telle volonté. De ce fait, chacune de ses missions avec l'adolescent se révélait être pour lui un moyen de voir cette persévérance acharnée mise à l'œuvre, même si, bien sûr, cela signifiait aussi le recadrer lorsqu'il n'était pas conscient du danger ou se laissait emporter par ses émotions. Le successeur de Bookman l'avait de toute façon compris et dit : son combat serait difficile et douloureux.

Cependant, à l'instant où il avait prononcé ces mots, il avait compris ce que ça sous-entendait pour lui. Si un combat long et pénible attendait Allen, il ne serait pas seul. Lavi avait déjà perdu son objectivité à ce moment-là. Lorsqu'il avait pensé et dit cette phrase, il s'était vu aux côtés de l'adolescent, défendant sa cause comme sa vie. De fil en aiguille, les idéaux du garçon avaient fini par le motiver lui aussi, et par devenir une raison qu'il jugeait suffisante pour entrer en guerre à son tour. Bien que son clan et les règles qui le régissaient lui aient interdit formellement de prendre parti, il avait fait son choix. C'était trahir et décevoir les espérances que tous avaient nourries en le désignant comme potentiel successeur à la tête du clan. Oui, et alors ? Cette vie, ce rôle qu'on lui avait plus ou moins attribués de façon relativement arbitraire ne l'intéressaient plus.

Il savait néanmoins qu'une fois cette décision prise, il n'était plus question d'imaginer revenir en arrière et encore moins de regretter son choix. S'il était possible de quitter le clan, y être réintégré était juste impensable. Il avait brisé les convenances dans lesquelles on l'avait emmuré ; il n'avait pas d'autre option sinon devenir un Exorciste à part entière et à vrai dire, cette perspective ne l'ennuyait pas plus que ça. Il avait juste fini par se dire qu'il y avait peut-être mieux à faire que de se conformer à ce qu'on attendait de lui. Ce mieux, il l'avait trouvé en compagnie d'Allen et des autres. Il tenait à la vie qu'il menait présentement, et n'était pas près de laisser quoi que ce soit la perturber, fusse-ce les devoirs qui ne l'incombaient plus vraiment – et que Bookman aimait à lui rappeler.

Il laissa le vert de son œil gauche se poser sur le visage toujours anxieux de son cadet. Celui-ci semblait attendre quelque chose, à en juger l'insistance avec laquelle il regardait Lavi.

« Allen ?

- Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, Lavi ?

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Quand tu m'as lâché… j'ai eu l'impression que j'avais fait quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû…

- Je pense qu'il faut qu'on discute un peu, Allen.

- A quel sujet ?

- Ce n'est pas mon genre de faire ça, mais je vais avoir besoin de ton avis sur quelque chose, même si tu es en vérité la dernière personne à laquelle je devrais m'adresser. »

Lavi avait l'air trop tourmenté pour qu'Allen se vexe de la remarque. Au lieu de ça, il écoutait avec toute son attention, ses yeux fixés sur le visage du jeune homme. Sa voix était beaucoup plus sérieuse lorsqu'il suggéra :

« Assieds-toi ? C'est toujours mieux pour discuter… »

Il se mit dos au mur, genoux repliés, assis au milieu de son lit et tapota la couverture à sa droite, intimant au plus âgé de faire comme lui. Toujours quelque peu tendu, il marcha lentement avant de prendre place sur le matelas. Il semblait chercher à prendre la parole sans que pourtant les mots ne franchissent ses lèvres. Le disciple du Maréchal Cross attendait immobile, prêt à écouter, son visage tourné vers son interlocuteur.

« Avant, il faut que je te raconte une histoire. »

Il prit une bonne inspiration et commença :

« Il s'agit d'un garçon qui, il y a quelques mois, a rencontré par hasard un autre garçon. Le premier était tout de même plus ou moins supposé observer le deuxième, alors il a commencé à passer du temps avec lui, l'air de rien, se faisant son opinion tout en demeurant distant. Seulement, à force de côtoyer l'autre garçon, les choses ont très vite changé. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais il s'attachait à lui. Au début, ça n'avait rien d'alarmant ; un sourire un peu trop sincère, une phrase enjouée plus que de raison… Et puis au bout d'un moment, c'est devenu trop préoccupant pour qu'il puisse continuer à faire la sourde oreille. Alors il s'est retrouvé pris entre deux feux : celui de cette amitié encore ténue qui ne lui était pas permise et celui de ses obligations. Même s'il savait à peu près vers quoi il allait se tourner, il subsistait toujours un peu de doute, et il n'arrivait pas à porter son choix. Chaque possibilité avait avantages et inconvénients. Néanmoins, il y avait quelque chose de non négligeable : ce garçon avec lequel il avait fini par devenir ami. »

Lavi s'arrêta un petit moment. Allen le regardait toujours avec autant d'attention. Il n'avait pas bougé ni émis le moindre son, s'étant contenté d'écouter jusqu'au bout. Le plus âgé reprit, légèrement mal à l'aise :

« Je suppose que tu as saisi ce que je voulais dire… bien que je doute que tu sois réellement à même de réaliser, ajouta-t-il avec un rictus amer.

- Je ne pense pas être si incapable de comprendre, répliqua l'adolescent d'un ton caustique.

- Arriverais-tu à concevoir le fait que je n'ai aucune personnalité propre ? Pas de cœur ? Pas de lien ? Qu'un jour, je sois amené à vous laisser tomber pour retourner dans mon clan ? Peux-tu réellement savoir ce que ça fait, de s'enfermer soi-même dans une solitude, une méfiance qu'on ne souhaite pas ? Toi qui ouvres ton cœur au premier venu avant même d'en mesurer les conséquences, as-tu la moindre idée de ce que ça fait ?

- Non. Je n'en sais rien, c'est vrai. Par contre, il y a une chose que je sais. »

Il fixa son regard sur l'œil visible de son vis-à-vis et poursuivit :

« Je sais que tu ne nous laisseras pas tomber comme tu le dis, Lavi. Tu n'es pas de ce genre.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire une chose pareille ? Que sais-tu de moi, au fo–

- Je le sais, c'est tout, coupa-t-il. Ça se voit, tu sais ? Que tu ne ferais pas une chose pareille et que tu tiens à nous beaucoup plus que tu ne le laisses croire. Kanda et toi vous ressemblez un peu sur ce point, d'ailleurs.

- Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai pu faire ou dire qui t'amène à penser un truc aussi idiot…

- Nie tout ce que tu veux, c'est inutile. Ta façon de te battre est une preuve amplement suffisante. Tu ne te bats pas comme quelqu'un d'égoïste et insensible. Une personne qui combat sans motif ne peut pas gagner. Et quel motif pourrais-tu avoir, sinon sauver ta vie ? On lutte tous pour notre survie, c'est vrai, mais nous avons tous des raisons supplémentaires de le faire. Toi y compris. »

Allen avait tout à fait raison. Le successeur de Bookman avait aussi ses propres raisons pour se jeter dans la bataille. D'ailleurs, chose que le cadet des Exorcistes ignorait encore, la fois où Lavi s'était battu contre Tyki à Edo en était une belle preuve. Il ne pouvait nier qu'à ce moment-là, il avait senti son sang bouillonner dans ses veines, battre à ses tempes. Il avait senti l'adrénaline, les battements de son cœur qui s'accéléraient. Et surtout, il avait ressenti une envie tenace de venger l'adolescent qu'il croyait mort. À croire que finalement, il était beaucoup plus attaché à lui qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Qu'il n'en avait le droit, ajouta-t-il mentalement avec amertume. Le jeune homme soupira lourdement avant de prendre la parole :

« Te mentir n'a aucun intérêt pour moi. Et pour aller jusqu'au bout des choses, il faut aussi que je te dise que durant tout le temps où je t'ai cru… décédé… je n'ai eu de cesse de revoir cet endroit dans la forêt, ton sang sur les feuilles, l'odeur de mort qui flottait encore dans l'air, l'atmosphère chaotique, et Timcanpy qui volait frénétiquement autour de cette mare rouge… Les images qu'il nous a montrées, à Lenalee et moi, m'ont poursuivi pendant plusieurs nuits. J'ai vraiment regretté de ne pas avoir été là à temps, je m'en suis voulu ; et quand j'ai croisé ce Noah, je n'ai eu qu'une seule envie : te venger.

- Lavi… »

Dans un geste totalement spontané, ce qui était une chose classique et normale chez l'adolescent, il posa doucement sa main sur celle de son aîné mais ce dernier la retira, détournant le regard. Il ne savait pas ce qui le prenait. Dire toutes ces choses que de toute façon il allait devoir enterrer ; à quoi bon ? Qu'est-ce que ça leur apporterait à tous les deux, sinon de la souffrance et du regret quand Lavi devrait quitter la Congrégation de l'Ombre ? Rien, évidemment, si ce n'est quelques instants de bonheur illicite dont il ne resterait que le souvenir amer par la suite. Raison de plus pour qu'il se demande ce qui lui passait par la tête. Le disciple de Cross sentait bien que son ami était pris entre son besoin de dire ce qu'il ressentait et cette retenue qu'il persistait à s'imposer, qu'il prétextait obligatoire. Il aurait bien voulu pouvoir l'aider à y voir plus clair, mais il se doutait que sa sollicitude n'arrangerait sans doute rien.

Cependant, il n'aimait pas l'idée de voir quelqu'un qui lui était proche – à tout le moins selon sa vision des choses – se sentir mal à l'aise, surtout s'il en était partiellement responsable. Cette sensation de culpabilité le poussa à réitérer son geste, au risque d'agacer le plus âgé, ce qui bien sûr ne manqua pas d'arriver. Le jeune homme tourna vivement la tête vers Allen, prêt à lui lâcher quelque chose de désagréable mais il s'arrêta net à la vue des émotions qu'exprimait le regard de l'adolescent, entre inquiétude, curiosité et tension. Désarmé face à une telle spontanéité, le Bookman en devenir soupira et se calma. Son œil gauche observa en coin ceux de son interlocuteur qui le fixaient toujours avec attention. A dire vrai, il comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait du mal à se forcer à garder ses distances. Comment diable était-il possible de résister à un tel gosse ?

« Allen, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire, lâcha-t-il tout à trac, incapable de s'empêcher de parler. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir te dire que tu peux compter sur moi, que je serai là en cas de besoin mais vois-tu, je ne peux pas. Ne m'en veux pas.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Lavi, répondit le plus jeune en affirmant sa prise sur la main de son aîné comme pour lui rappeler qu'il la tenait toujours. Je le sais. D'ailleurs, je ne te demande rien, aucune promesse.

- Non, tu n'y es pas… J'hésite en vérité à quitter le clan pour pouvoir faire ce dont j'ai envie, à savoir être un Exorciste à part entière. »

Choqué par de tels propos, le symbiotique resta interdit. Que le jeune homme se pose la question lui paraissait parfaitement normal ; après tout, s'interroger sur ses choix ne pouvait pas être condamnable, y compris chez les Bookmen, mais de là à vouloir changer de cap de façon concrète, il y avait un fossé. Ses grands yeux gris ne quittaient pas les traits fatigués et préoccupés de son ami. Lui se détendit un peu en pensant que tout de même, il y avait eu du progrès : son vis-à-vis avait fini par lui dire ce qui lui posait problème. Il s'autorisa un petit sourire rassuré avant de répondre avec calme :

« Personne n'a à t'influencer sur ce choix, que ça soit dans un sens ou dans l'autre ; ni moi, ni les autres, ni les membres de ton clan n'ont le droit de regard sur ta vie. Sur le chemin que tu te choisis. Tu ne dois pas te sentir obligé envers quiconque sinon toi-même. Ne fais rien que tu risques de regretter, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

- Je crois qu'il y a un détail qui te manque, Allen, rétorqua-t-il avec une nouvelle grimace crispée. Rien ni personne n'a le droit de m'influencer sauf que si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne me serais jamais posé cette question. Si je ne t'avais pas rencontré il y a quelques mois de ça, je n'en serais pas là. »

La main du plus jeune se retira immédiatement. Les mots durs et impitoyables sonnaient comme une accusation. Allen se demanda si Lavi ne le rendait pas responsable de sa remise en question. Cette idée lui déplaisait profondément car il n'avait pas l'impression d'y être pour grand-chose. Comme si apparaître dans l'existence du successeur potentiel du Bookman faisait de lui un élément perturbateur, un grain de sable dans l'engrenage du destin. Cette possibilité lui paraissait à la fois inenvisageable et idiote. Après tout, leur relation s'était établie et avait évolué sans qu'ils n'y fassent spécialement attention. Les missions dont ils avaient été chargés avaient naturellement renforcé leur lien car ils savaient qu'ils seraient plus efficaces en étant solidaires, et avec le temps, sans que l'adolescent l'ait consciemment souhaité, Lavi était devenu un ami proche. Les choses s'étaient passées d'elles-mêmes, et Allen estimait que ni rien ni personne ne pouvait être considéré comme coupable des inquiétudes de son camarade. Lui faire porter le chapeau lui semblait une solution un peu trop simple, voire simpliste.

« Je ne t'ai jamais obligé à te remettre en question comme ça, Lavi, alors je trouve un peu exagéré que tu me reproches quelque chose dont je ne suis en réalité absolument pas responsable. Si tu t'imagines que ça n'en tient qu'à moi, c'est qu'en fin de compte, tu n'étais pas si convaincu que ça. »

Les paroles du cadet laissèrent le jeune homme pensif. Après tout, ce n'était pas impossible. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir _choisi_ d'entrer dans le clan des Bookmen, ni même avoir souhaité devenir celui qui prendrait la tête de ce clan. Il n'avait probablement pas encore éveillé sa mémoire photographique à ce moment. Là n'était pas le propos ; il devait déjà finir cette conversation avant de se lancer dans une introspection.

« C'est vrai, tu ne m'as pas supplié de le faire. Ça ne veut cependant pas dire que tu n'as pas influencé cette décision, Allen, fit-il en le vrillant du regard, un demi-sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Ce n'est pas ton genre de rejeter les responsabilités comme ça… est-ce si dérangeant pour toi de penser que tu peux causer autre chose que du bien aux autres ? »

A ces mots, le disciple de Cross tressaillit. Tout fit alors sens dans sa tête : le regret qu'il avait perçu tout à l'heure, le fait que Lavi lui parle de cette impossibilité pour lui d'être considéré comme fiable, cette absence de cœur, et maintenant ceci… Il se rendait compte que son amitié avait causé plus de mal que de bien à une personne qui lui était chère, et le simple fait d'envisager une telle chose lui faisait mal. Les yeux écarquillés, la voix mal assurée, il hasarda :

« C'était mal, tout ça ? Tout ce que j'ai vécu avec toi jusqu'ici… n'aurait pas dû exister… c'est ça que tu veux me dire ?! »

Devant un tel éclat de voix, l'œil gauche de Lavi s'ouvrit plus grand et la surprise se lut sur son visage fermé. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à voir Allen le fusiller d'un regard où se mêlaient douleur et colère. Oui, vraiment, il s'attendait à tout sauf à voir les yeux du garçon contenir avec peine des larmes d'amertume. Il se trouva désarmé, sans savoir comment réagir. Les pupilles voilées le fixaient toujours et il n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher, le regard peiné du garçon l'empêchant de détourner la tête. Le plus âgé resta un moment à contempler ces iris avant de revenir à lui. La voix altérée, l'esprit encore troublé par ce qu'il avait vu et senti, il murmura plus qu'il ne dit :

« Non, Allen. Tout ça n'était pas mal. Ce qui s'est passé m'a au contraire apporté beaucoup de choses ; bien plus d'ailleurs que ce tu peux imaginer.

- Alors où est le problème ? Les choses ne peuvent-elles pas rester comme elles sont ?

- Si je ne prends pas une décision rapidement, non.

- Pourquoi me le dire à moi ? Tu te doutes bien que j'aurais envie de te dire de rester avec nous sans vouloir pour autant te mettre un couteau sous la gorge, non ? Et supposons que tu regrettes ou que… que quelque chose t'arrive… tu imagines à quel point je m'en voudrais ? Ne me demande pas mon avis sur un choix qui pourrait avoir de mauvaises conséquences, fit-il, presque suppliant.

- Dans ce cas je ne te poserai qu'une simple question. Si mon choix se portait de lui-même sur mon départ de la Congrégation, serais-tu triste ? Ou si tu préfères, serais-tu heureux que je reste ?

- Bien sûr que oui. C'est pourtant évident, non ? Qui se réjouirait à l'idée de perdre un ami ? »

Lavi l'observa attentivement, en réfléchissant à quoi menait cette conversation. La question qui le taraudait était donc tranchée. Même s'il savait qu'il se basait sur quelque chose d'infime, son choix était fait. Il resterait avec tout le monde et se battrait aux côtés des Exorcistes. En tant qu'Exorciste. Il eut un sourire assuré et fit part de sa résolution à l'adolescent, qui ne comprenait pas le soudain changement d'expression de son ami :

« Dans ce cas le problème est aplani.

- Quoi, c'est tout ?

- Comment ça « c'est tout » ? Il fallait que je me décide sur quelque chose de crucial et quand, après une discussion assez tendue, je finis par y arriver, tu me demandes si c'est tout ? Et tu me disais que tu étais capable de comprendre ?

- Lavi… » gronda Allen.

Ce n'était jamais bon signe quand il l'appelait de cette manière. C'était toujours annonciateur d'une remontrance véhémente. Bien sûr, comme il connaissait mieux l'adolescent qu'il ne l'aurait admis, il avait vu juste : le plus jeune se mit soudain à crier :

« Mais tu te moques de moi, j'espère ! Après tout le speech super sérieux que tu as fait, tout ce que tu voulais, c'était _ça_ ?! »

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, laissant passer l'orage avant de reprendre une conversation plus calme. La réaction d'Allen n'était ni inattendue ni surprenante. Après tout, il lui avait dit des choses blessantes, dures, parlé comme à un adulte alors qu'il n'était pas en mesure de lui répondre en tant que tel et, pire que ça sans doute, il avait utilisé à son avantage l'importance que l'adolescent portait à l'amitié en général et à la leur en particulier, dans le but qu'il lui dise ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre. Cependant la culpabilité que ressentait l'aîné fit instantanément place à l'incrédulité lorsqu'il vit son interlocuteur lui adresser ce sourire rayonnant et confiant dont il avait le secret. Sa surprise augmenta même d'un cran lorsque l'adolescent partit d'un rire léger.

« A… Allen ? »

L'interpellé riait aux éclats, trop occupé à se tenir le ventre pour lui répondre. Perdu dans la plus totale incompréhension, le plus âgé dut attendre patiemment que son cadet se calme pour espérer avoir droit à une explication. La chose ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, ceci dit. Il lui était tellement agréable de voir son ami si détendu après la discussion presque trop sérieuse qu'ils avaient eue que ça lui faisait même plaisir. Essuyant une larme au coin de son œil droit, le garçon finit par dire, la voix encore secouée par les restes de son fou-rire :

« Excuse-moi Lavi, mais tu sais, tu étais si sérieux tout à l'heure que ça m'en a fait peur ; je préfère de loin te voir en train de babiller ou t'exclamer de manière enjouée. Être si solennel ne te va pas du tout… »

Déconcerté, l'aîné regarda un moment le visage relaxé de son vis-à-vis avant de s'apaiser, lui aussi. Il n'y avait pas à dire, le sourire d'Allen était réellement la plus belle chose à voir. Sans plus y réfléchir, il se laissa tomber vers lui, l'entraînant au passage dans sa chute. Il était à demi allongé sur lui et le serrait étroitement dans ses bras, son visage enfoui dans la peau tendre du creux entre son cou et son épaule. Il emplissait à nouveau son nez de cette odeur enivrante aux accents printaniers, les yeux clos, un sourire courbant ses lèvres. Les battements légèrement accélérés du cœur de l'adolescent résonnaient contre son torse. Sa bouche se pressa contre le cou de son ami lorsqu'il murmura :

« Le genre sérieux a beau ne pas m'aller, désolé de t'avoir dit des choses rudes, Allen.

- Comme si j'allais t'en vouloir.

- Ha ha…

- Lavi…

- Mh ?

- Dis-moi en toute honnêteté… est-ce que tu avais vraiment besoin de mon avis pour savoir si tu allais ou non rester à la Congrégation ?

- Est-ce vraiment important ? Les raisons qui font que je reste sont ce qu'elles sont. Mais si tu veux une réponse précise à ta question, ajouta-t-il après une courte pause, oui, il était nécessaire que je sache ce que tu en pensais.

- Tu m'as pourtant reproché d'avoir influencé ta décision alors que tu me l'as toi-même demandé…

- C'est vrai.

- Dans tous les cas je suis heureux que tu restes, Lavi. »

Sur ces mots, il enserra le dos de son aîné et tous deux demeurèrent immobiles durant un moment. Comme ce fut le cas lors de leur première étreinte, Allen se sentait bien, à sa place, comme si les choses avaient toujours été ainsi. Les mains de Lavi qui tenaient fermement son manteau, son torse contre le sien, son menton sur son épaule ; tout lui paraissait parfaitement juste. Cette façon que le jeune homme avait de le tenir le plongeait dans une espèce de coma tranquille, comme si plus rien n'existait autour de lui à part la sensation des cheveux de Lavi contre sa peau, son souffle tiède et son corps serré contre le sien. Ces sensations elles-mêmes se mélangeaient un peu dans l'esprit de l'adolescent, à cause du sentiment de sécurité et d'affection que lui offrait son camarade et qui faisait doucement basculer son esprit dans l'inconscience, et du fait qu'ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre qu'on les eût crus indissociables, presque siamois.

Non, vraiment, tout ça n'avait rien d'étrange. Rien n'était plus naturel que la bouche d'Allen se rapprochant lentement de celle de son ami jusqu'à l'effleurer. La réponse que lui donna le jeune homme était elle aussi tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Même chose pour le baiser à la fois empli de passion et de retenue qui s'ensuivit. L'adolescent frissonna imperceptiblement lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Lavi glisser sur sa lèvre supérieure et se blottit un peu plus dans les bras qui le tenaient avec fermeté, s'abandonnant dans le geste. Il garda les paupières fermées jusqu'à l'instant où le visage du plus âgé se sépara du sien. Quand il les rouvrit, l'œil gauche de l'autre le regardait avec ce qui semblait être un mélange de désir et d'appréhension.

De toutes les fois où il avait senti le regard de son aîné sur lui, celle-ci était de loin la plus intense. Le vert lumineux étincelait d'envie, arrachant un nouveau frisson qui vint secouer les épaules du garçon. Ce dernier ramena la main droite vers la joue gauche de Lavi et caressa du bout des doigts la pommette saillante, les contours de l'arcade, les quelques mèches qui revenaient devant le front, la tempe pour finalement épouser la courbe de la mâchoire. Il sentit le visage s'appuyer un peu plus contre sa paume et sourit timidement. Le plus âgé le regarda avec tendresse, semblant séduit et amusé par la façon qu'avait Allen de prendre des initiatives ; c'était maladroit mais attentionné.

A cet instant, le symbiotique ne put s'empêcher de penser que son ami était beau. Ses cheveux roux, flamboyants, laissés complètement libres, encadrant son visage, son œil gauche fixé sur son vis-à-vis, son petit sourire en coin et ce il ne savait quoi de particulier, de différent. A nouveau, le disciple du Maréchal Cross attira le jeune homme contre lui, comme s'il cherchait toujours plus de proximité. Le membre du clan Bookman sourit plus franchement en se laissant entraîner. Il eut soudain envie de rire. Tout semblait si simple, si beau, lorsqu'il était avec l'adolescent… comme si le garçon parvenait à lui transmettre son optimisme forcené et sa joie de vivre. Deux choses qui avaient toujours manquées à Lavi. Un Bookman se devait d'être neutre. Du moins, il l'avait pensé jusqu'à il y a quelques mois.

Il n'en avait pas été conscient dans un premier temps, mais depuis sa rencontre avec Allen, cette histoire d'éthique n'avait plus la moindre sorte d'importance. Depuis Allen… Cette pensée le fit tiquer. Il n'avait rien vu venir, mais en y repensant, il réalisa que la façon dont il avait vu les choses jusqu'à présent était faussée. Sa vie en tant qu'être humain avait commencé ce matin ensoleillé, dans l'embrasure de la porte d'une chambre d'hôpital. Elle avait commencé grâce à un gosse de quinze ans, grâce à un regard, un sourire, un nom. La première fois que le cadet des Exorcistes avait appelé son nom avait déclenché quelque chose en lui. Il l'avait fait d'une manière différente de celle à laquelle il était accoutumé ; habitué à ce qu'il soit prononcé du bout des lèvres, avec une réserve froide, le ton déférent, enjoué et amical du garçon lui avait fait l'effet d'un choc thermique. Entouré de gens qui osaient à peine murmurer son prénom, le regarder dans les yeux, même s'adresser directement à lui, l'arrivée du plus jeune dans sa vie avait représenté un énorme changement.

Lui qui ne s'embarrassait pas de ces précautions, qui ignorait tout de la signification qu'avait ce nom, l'avait appelé avec respect mais chaleureusement. Jusqu'à lors, Lavi n'avait pas su interpréter les émotions qu'avait provoquées le comportement d'Allen envers lui. Il n'avait rien voulu savoir, il avait tout occulté. Ce qui venait de se passer fit tout remonter à la surface, et il se demanda pour le coup ce que le symbiotique représentait pour lui. Un ami ? Une personne envers laquelle il avait une dette ? Y avait-il là-dedans une relation de dépendance ? Il repoussa cette idée, la réponse qu'il pourrait trouver lui faisant peur par avance. Il était incapable de s'empêcher d'être très – trop – heureux lorsqu'il entendait Allen l'interpeller, un sourire immense sur son visage rayonnant.

C'était comme une maladie contagieuse qui lui donnait à lui aussi l'envie de sourire sans retenue, sans arrière-pensée. Et bien souvent, avant même que sa conscience « professionnelle » n'ait l'occasion de le mettre en garde, il se trouvait à répondre à cette bonne humeur. Alors quoi ? Comment devait-il interpréter ça ? Reconnaissance, dépendance, amitié, fraternité ? Autre chose ? C'était bien la première fois que lui, le garçon qui devait succéder à Bookman ; celui qui détenait la majeure partie des connaissances répertoriées en ce monde et du savoir contenu dans les livres, se trouvait en difficulté pour mettre un nom sur quelque chose. Probablement parce qu'il s'agissait d'un sentiment et que ledit sentiment l'affectait _lui_. Il y avait cependant une chose dont il était sûr : son lien avec le cadet des Exorcistes ne correspondait pas à toutes les notions qui lui étaient familières.

Au final, dans la litanie moralisatrice que lui servait le vieux Panda, il ne pouvait pas contester le couplet sur les sentiments qui rendaient l'objectivité impossible. Minimiser ou exagérer ne lui paraissait pas acceptable. Une mauvaise compréhension de la situation pouvait avoir de lourdes conséquences. Peut-être allait-il avoir besoin de temps pour laisser poser tout ça et y réfléchir plus tard, avec calme et distance. Seulement, cela impliquait aussi n'avoir aucune entrevue, conversation, aucun contact avec Allen pour une durée indéterminée. Malheureusement, ça non plus, ça ne lui paraissait pas acceptable. S'il mettait de côté le fait qu'avoir un lien quelconque était étrange, la relation en elle-même lui semblait naturelle. Il ne voyait pas les choses se passer autrement. Cette pensée le ramena sur le baiser. Et ça, est-ce qu'il l'avait aussi vu se passer ?

Peut-être bien, après tout. C'était arrivé dans la continuité du reste. Alors devait-il banalement conlcure qu'il aimait son ami ? Peut-être bien, après tout. Présenté comme ça, ça lui paraissait absurde et surtout totalement ridicule. C'était un tel raccourci d'idées qu'il trouvait déjà idiot de simplement avoir imaginé cette éventualité. Justement. Tout ceci était tellement idiot et improbable que la seule explication plausible se trouvait être celle-là. Il avait toujours lu et entendu que s'il y avait quelque chose capable de rendre des situations stupides et étranges, il s'agissait de ce sentiment nommé amour. Si ceci était ce que Lavi ressentait, ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à ce qu'il en savait. Quoi que ce fût, c'était loin d'être facile à comprendre.

Et le problème était le même pour Allen. Certes, sur l'instant, le baiser échangé avec son aîné lui avait paru parfaitement normal, mais à la réflexion… pas tant que ça. Il avait embrassé son ami, un garçon qui plus est. Tel qu'il était, avec ses idées encore naïves et à plus forte raison lorsqu'elles traitaient du relationnel ou des sentiments, il pensait que, comme Mana lui avait un jour expliqué, on embrasse sur les lèvres la personne que l'on aime. Bien sûr, il avait compris en grandissant – et surtout en passant trois ans en tant que disciple du Maréchal Cross – qu'il y avait toujours des nuances un peu plus subtiles, des circonstances différentes selon les personnes mais le problème s'en épaississait que plus. Lui qui _aimait_ jusqu'aux immondes akuma du Comte Millénaire, que devait-il penser ? Il était évident que ça n'était pas le même genre de sentiment ; après tout, il _connaissait_ l'autre Exorciste et c'était précisément ce détail qui lui posait question.

Pouvait-il partir du principe que puisqu'il aimait le genre humain, il aimait forcément Lavi ? Oui et non. Entre aimer une masse, vivre pour cette masse et aimer quelqu'un qu'il connaissait plus que de nom ou de vue, il y avait une différence notable. Oui, il aimait le jeune homme. C'était son ami, son collègue, une des rares personnes qui appréciaient sa compagnie et lui consacraient du temps en dehors de leur travail. Mais ça n'expliquait pas _pourquoi_, à ce moment-là, il avait pris l'initiative d'embrasser le plus âgé sur les _lèvres_. Eût-il eu la présence d'esprt de se contenter de la joue qu'il ne s'en serait pas trouvé à réfléchir aussi intensément. Trop intensément, d'ailleurs. Quel besoin avait-il de toujours chercher des explications à tout ? Ici, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il tenait pour sûr qu'il aimait Lavi, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins…

Il fallait qu'il sache tout de même ce qu'il avait senti quand les lèvres de son aîné avaient touché les siennes. Et bien évidemment, c'était une des choses qui lui avaient échappé – ou, plus exactement, auxquelles il n'avait pas du tout prêté attention dans l'emphase du moment. Il se souvenait de cette sensation de fourmillements et de chaleur, de bien-être et pourtant d'étrangeté. Mais ce n'était pas assez précis. Il avait besoin de confirmer ou infirmer. C'est pour cette raison qu'il desserra un peu sa prise sur le dos du plus âgé et le sortit de son début de torpeur :

« Lavi…

- Mh ?

- Est-ce que… »

Sa phrase n'avait pas de suite. Il ne voyait pas quoi dire. « Lavi, est-ce que tu crois que je t'aime ? », « Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser encore une fois ? Je voudrais être sûr d'un truc… ». Il rit silencieusement de lui-même. C'était ridicule. Il ne pouvait néanmoins pas s'arrêter à ça ; le jeune homme le regardait avec attention et inquiétude, et tel qu'il le connaissait, il n'irait pas gentiment croire Allen si celui-ci se ravisait en disant « Non, rien, je réfléchissais à voix haute… ». Il ne serait bien sûr par dupe et ramènerait leur sempiternel sujet de dispute, à savoir la confiance que l'adolescent accordait aux autres, et, plus spécifiquement, à lui. Aussi, afin de s'éviter tout conflit avec le jeune homme, le cadet de la Congrégation posa timidement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis. Il se contenta de les presser dessus dans un premier temps, sentant la chaleur de la chair contre la sienne. Puis, comme soudainement désinhibé, il appuya un peu par endroits, décalant sa bouche pour couvrir entièrement celle de Lavi.

Les sensations affluaient en crescendo. Une sorte de fièvre commençait à le gagner. Il encadra le visage de l'autre avec ses mains et laissa ses lèvres s'enhardir progressivement. Partir des commissures, du menton, la ligne de la mâchoire, la joue, la pommette, la paupière, le front, les cheveux, pour finalement revenir de plus belle se mêler aux lippes de son ami. Ami qui soit dit en passant se prenait au jeu avec bonheur. Il inclinait la tête pour laisser Allen l'embrasser là où il lui plaisait et lui rendait son attention en lui offrant un baiser beaucoup plus sensuel que le premier. Le contact était plus ferme, assuré et moins chaste. La langue joueuse de l'aîné vint frôler la lèvre supérieure du garçon. Ce dernier, sous la surprise, entrouvrit la bouche et ce fut l'occasion qu'attendait le membre du clan Bookman pour aller plus loin. Sa langue vint trouver celle d'Allen et la caressa lentement, comme pour décupler la sensation. Au début, le plus jeune trouva ça bizarre. C'était humide, chaud et surtout ça ne lui appartenait pas. Ceci aurait fait une excellente raison pour mettre fin à ce baiser mais il n'en fit rien, bien au contraire.

Ses mains vinrent se perdre dans les cheveux roux et il ferma les yeux en mêlant un peu plus sa bouche à celle de Lavi. Aucun des deux n'aurait su dire combien de temps ce moment dura et combien il fut délectable. La proximité était grisante et la chaleur de l'autre donnait une dimension érotique à la chose, ce qui vraisemblablement ne dérangeait ni l'un ni l'autre. Alors qu'ils se défaisaient lentement, le discipe de Cross sentit qu'une foule de questions allait affluer dans sa tête quant aux tenants et aboutissants de son geste incontrôlé. Aussi, avant qu'une quelconque interrogation n'ait eu le temps de venir, il s'engouffra dans les bras de son aîné, le visage enfoui dans les mèches flamboyantes. Ses mains s'agrippèrent au dos du jeune homme et toute pensée cohérente lui devint impossible.

Il sentait à nouveau ce doux coma le gagner et s'y abandonnait volontiers. Sa perception de ce qui l'entourait s'altéra soudain. Cette sensation qu'il aimait déjà et transformait son corps en une masse de coton le submergeait entièrement. Et pour le moment, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait juste sentir ce doux coma. Encore une fois.

_Fin._

A/N : C'était un OS à visée plus introspective qu'autre chose. J'ai tenté de retranscrire au mieux ma vision des personnages s'ils étaient amenés à voir leur relation évoluer. Oh et j'y pense ; le premier pas content qui vient crier au scandale que bouh ma fic c'est du YAOI (alors que ça n'en est pas, qui plus est) sans avoir lu plus que l'en-tête, j'le bouffe, c'est clair ? Pour le reste, merci de m'avoir lue !


End file.
